Pokémon Extreme Yellow
Pokémon Extreme Yellow is a Nintendo 3DS remake of Pokémon Yellow and is part of the she seventh generation of the Pokémon series, following Pokémon Sun & Moon. The game follows a similar storyline as that of the original Yellow, but with various differences and added content, being more closely inspired by the first series of the anime. The game also features many enhancements, including many gameplay mechanics introduced in X'' & ''Y, Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire, and Sun & Moon, such as the Fairy type, Z-Moves, Poké Ride, and updated graphics. New to the game is the Turbo Episode, a post-game mission that focuses on the origin of legendary Pokémon Mewtwo. Blurb Plot : Main article: Pokémon Yellow Version # Plot Changes from & *All updated gameplay mechanics from generations IV-VII are added, such as the Fairy type, Z-Moves, Mega Evolutions (though they are locked to the post-game and no new ones are added), and the Poké Ride mechanic (replacing the need to use HMs). *Z-Moves, Z-Crystals, and the Z-Ring are now featured in the game's story. The Z-Ring is given to players by Professor Oak and Z-Crystals are unlocked by beating Gym Keaders of the respective type, or by finding them in various story locations. For example, Misty gives out the Waterium Z while the Steelium Z can be found in Silph Co. **Venusaur, Charizard, and Blastoise have exclusive Z-Moves, activated with the usage of the Venusium Z, Charizium Z, and Blastium Z, which are respectively held by the Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle the player receives in the game's storyline. *The Mega Ring is given to the player by Bill at his lab after becoming Champion. **All the Mega Stones can be found throughout the region. *Trainer customization returns. Poké Marts are replaced by clothing shops, and Pokémon Centers now have a store inside them similar to X'' & ''Y and Sun & Moon. *The game's plot features many more similarities to the first season of the anime, including the Team Rocket trio of Jessie, James, and Meowth now being more prevalent, encountering a Beedrill swarm in Viridian Forest, battling Giselle at the Pokémon Tech school, and an island of giant Pokémon animatronics, among others. **The giant Dragonite from the anime is also encountered and can be battled. It functions similarly to the Totem Pokémon of Sun & Moon and cannot be caught. *Gym Leaders' teams are altered slightly. *Gym Leaders can be rematched once a day at their gym after becoming Champion. Their rematch teams feature a full set of six Pokémon at much higher levels. *Professor Oak can be battled after becoming Champion, and he has the highest-leveled team in the game. All of his Pokémon are leveled in the high 80s, and his team consists of all 3 starters, Muk, Porygon-Z, and Dragonite. He grants the player the ability to travel to the Orange Islands, where they can compete against the Orange League in a series of trials similar to those of Sun & Moon. **The Pokémon World Tournament (which appeared in Black 2 & White 2) and the Battle Frontier (which appeared in Emerald) are also located on the Orange Islands. *Mewtwo is now part of a post-game story called the Genetic Episode, similar to the Delta Episode from Omega Ruby ''& ''Alpha Sapphire. It takes many story elements from the Mewtwo Strikes Back movie. *Kanto is redesigned almost completely, making it much larger and more suitable for Poké Ride functions. *The Battle Subway returns from Black 2 ''& ''White 2 and is located in Celadon City. Much like its Unova counterpart, the opposite-gendered player character joins the player. *The Eeveelutions all now evolve via an evolutionary stone; Sun Stone for Espeon, Moon Stone for Umbreon, Shiny Stone for Sylveon, Ice Stone for Glaceon, and Leaf Stone for Leafeon. *The regional Pokédex now contains over 300 Pokémon from various generations. Indigo League Gym Leaders Elite Four and Champion Orange League The Orange League of the Orange Islands functions similarly to the Island Challenge of Sun & Moon. List of Z-Crystals The Aloraichium Z, Decidium Z, Incinium Z, Primarium Z, Tapunium Z, and Marshadium Z are available for purchase at the department store in Celadon City. List of Mega Stones Mega Stones are only found after becoming Champion. Poké Ride Legendary Pokémon The following Legendary Pokémon can be caught in Extreme Yellow: Category:Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Pokémon Games Category:Remakes Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Pokémon (series)